owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Ky Luc
is a Fifth Progenitor among the vampires thus making him a member of the Progenitor Council. He comes to Japan from Europe as part of Urd Geales and Lest Karr's army. He is one of the high-ranking progenitors to be sired by the First Progenitor, Sika Madu. Appearance Ky has short brown hair parted to the sides with the side bangs on his left are longer than the right. He dresses in a similar attire matching that of Lest Karr, but without a hat. Like all true vampires, he has red eyes, pointed ears, and fangs. Personality Ky seems to possess a laid-back but cautious sort of attitude. When ordered to oversee Ferid Bathory and Krul Tepes' exposure punishment, he says that controlling a third progenitor is beyond him, but he concedes when Urd Geales assures him there will be no trouble. He taunts Ferid before cutting off his UV light guard and does not hesitate when Ferid asks him to stop. Unlike with Ferid, he politely informs Krul before beginning her torture as well. However he later taunts Krul when she hands her UV-blocking rings after the torture taunting her that it could be a trauma. He does not appear to be distressed at all when torturing Krul and Ferid, and he does so with a smile on his face. Later, however, whether or not in a serious manner, he comments about becoming a little nervous as he thinks he may have been assigned the nastiest job compared to the other vampires that also arrived in Japan with him. Story Events of 2020 Osaka Arc As Urd Geales and Lest Karr bring back the captured Krul Tepes and Ferid Bathory, the two Japanese vampires are ordered to be burned on crosses in the sunlight. As Urd explains the punishment, he orders Ky Luc to oversee it. Ky agrees that Ferid should be punished by being tortured in the sunlight, but he hesitates about Krul, stating that a third progenitor's power is too much for him. Urd says there should not be a problem, and Ky delays no longer. Once both vampires are tied to crosses, Ky then proceeds to wield his sword and destroy Ferid's armband that protects him from the sunlight. In a second, the Seventh Progenitor bursts into flames. The Fifth Progenitor then moves on to Krul, allowing the former queen to also burn in the sun. He smiles as they scream. Ky sits under Ferid's cross still with a smile as Krul and Ferid burn. Sometime later, Ky Luc took notice that Ferid moved when the latter saw Mahiru Hīragi, who turned up to investigate the scent of the burning. Ky questions what Ferid did, and refuses to believe Ferid's words that he did nothing as Ky says he felt something bad. Though still unable to perceive Mahiru, Ky senses her again and figures that it's a ghost. Though to be safe, he pulls out his sword to slice at the spot that Ferid gazed at. No longer sensing the bad feeling, Ky wondered if he killed it before hearing the distant sound of a car engine; contemplating on whether he should leave his post to investigate, and to ask Ferid and Krul if this is a clever trap from one of them. Ky ultimately decides to wait and see by remaining at his post. He doesn't appear again until three days later, where Ky senses the presence of thirteen people and sees Yūichirō Hyakuya and Yoichi Saotome from a distance. When Yu charges at the same time as Yoichi fires his arrows, Ky says that they are underestimating him. Ky is the first set upon by Byakkomaru and Gekkōin, which he easily dispatches. Then Ky sees his hand melting, which he figures is an illusion and strikes behind him to grab Norito Goshi. He is then about to be attacked from behind by Crowley Eusford, but Ky blocks his strike with one hand while keeping his grip on Goshi with the other. Ky then unravels his weapon and beheads Crowley. As soon as his vampire opponent falls, Mikaela Hyakuya comes charging at him, but Ky dodges him. He is then confronted by Guren Ichinose, Shiō Kimizuki, and Makoto Narumi, where Makoto sets up three shields, only for Ky to easily cut them down. Upon seeing multiple Byakkomarus ready to attack him, Ky cuts Ferid's body in half: the lower half is thrown at the materialized tigers while his upper half is thrown at Yu. Shinoa Hīragi and Mitsuba Sangu deflect the thrown body, and Ky is then attacked by Sayuri Hanayori and Shigure Yukimi. Shibuya Arc Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Ky is naturally far stronger and powerful than a human. This means that he also has immortality, immense strength, and rapid regeneration. Being a fifth progenitor of the Progenitor Council, he is one of the most powerful vampires worldwide; which makes him stronger than vampires who are of a lower rank, and has the permission to turn humans into vampires as a noble vampire. As said by Crowley, even if the Moon Demon Company, Mika and Shinya controlled Yu's Seraph for some seconds, it would not be enough to defeat him.He is also to be able to defeat Crowley Eusford 13th progenitor vampire who true strength is that of seventh progenitor vampire without effort by beheading him. Weapon A sword wielded by one hand. It appears to be compact into a ring that encases his forearm when he twirls it. Relationships Gallery Quotes * "Huh? Me, my lord? I can handle Ferid... but a third progenitor may be a bit beyond me..."--''Ky Luc to Urd Geales after being ordered to oversee Ferid and Krul's exposure torture, Chapter 51, "Crucifying the Immortal"'' * "Ready? Let's go. First, I'll break the UV Light guard ring on your wards."''--Ky Luc to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 51, "Crucifying the Immortal"'' * "Yikes! Wow. You successfully survive all these centuries only to end up getting sentenced to eternal torment. I must admit I'm curious. How does that feel for you?"--''Ky Luc to Ferid Bathory, Chapter 51, "Crucifying the Immortal"'' * "You lie. I know because I had a bad feeling."''--To Ferid Bathory, Chapter 55, "Coffins of Obsession"'' * "Sheesh. Is this little bit of cleverness the trap you set? Ferid Bathory? Or was it the queen, perhaps? Boy, I'm starting to feel a little nervous. It's starting to look more and more like I got stuck with the nastiest job of all. I guess I should just wait and see..."''--To Ferid Bathory, Chapter 55, "Coffins of Obsession"'' * "Oho! Someone did come after all. Who is it? What will it be? Well, Ferid? Hmm... They've got me surrounded. How many are there? Eight... Nine... Ten... Thirteen of them. And I know where they are. Should I just go around and kill them one by one? No. Their goal is likely freeing Ferid and Queen Krul. Well, then! What to do?"''--To Ferid and himself, Chapter 59, "Who's Your Owner?"'' * "Sword!! It's time to kill a monster!!"--''When Yuichiro Hyakuya attacks him after partially awakenings his seraph form, Chapter 60, "Surrounding Ky Luc"'' * "Ick! There's that bad feeling I can't quite place again! What the heck is that?"''--When sensing Mahiru's presence, Chapter 61, "Who's More Bored?"'' * "Aha ha! I crushed your heart, and it's regenerating. What are you, a vampire?"''--To Yuichiro in seraph form, Chapter 61, "Who's More Bored?"'' * Speaking of regeneration, I need to regenerate my wounds--and fast. Still... I'm starting to get acclimated to dealing with that monster. It's fast and powerful, yes. But its moves are simple and direct. Can I really beat it..? ''"No, no, no. What am I saying? I am ''the Ky Luc. Of course, I can kill it!"''--Ky Luc to himself, Chapter 61, "Who's More Bored?"'' * What could they possibly be after? What constitutes victory to them? Is everything proceeding as he expected? Then, are we all still dancing to Ferid's tune?--Ky Luc's thoughts against the team of humans, vampires, and a seraph, Chapter 61, "Who's More Bored?" * "All right. Next, I think I will expose the oh-so-innocent you and your devious plotting. That sounds like it will be a lot of fun."''--To Ferid, Chapter 61, "Who's More Bored?"'' * "...True. That's why I'm just as insane as you are. I'll make sure to bury your head with my own hands. See you all later."''--To Ferid, Chapter 61, "Who's More Bored?"'' * "Y'know... The queen does have a point. Sometime before we realized it, humans started delving into secrets even we don't fully understand. At this rate, isn't it possible that we might lose our hold over them?"--''Ky Luc, Chapter 68, "Saviors"'' * "But we know the First had some purpose behind his disappearance. Shortly thereafter, Second Progenitor Rigr Stafford vanished, as well. The only ones who haven't changed in all the time since are us. To be perfectly blunt, m'lords... That's really kind of dull. Isn't it about time we got serious?"--''Ky Luc, Chapter 68, "Saviors"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:5th Progenitors Category:Progenitor Council